Alone in the Dark
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Emma is 14 and is kidnapped. Will they be able to save her before something bad happens? Will they find her dead or alive? Please read and review. RR MC PM
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey guys this is a new story. I know that there are some kidnap stories out there but I wanted to give mine a try. Just to let you know Emma is 14 and Ross and Rachel are together and so is Monica and Chandler. Also the twins are 13 while Ben is 24. Remember he is 10 years older than Emma. Enjoy!

"Morning mom, dad!" Emma said coming downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning sweetie," Rachel and Ross replied in unison.

"So honey, are you staying after school today?" Rachel asked fixing a bowl of cereal for Emma.

"Yeah. A whole group of us are. We really need help on this major test coming up." Emma said.

"Ok. Well do you need me to come pick you up?" Ross asked.

"No that's ok. I'll walk home with Kelly." Emma said while eating her cereal. After she finished eating she gathered her things for school and left.

After school Emma went to her study group and studied for an hour. She and Alexus left the building after saying good-bye to their friends. Emma's phone then rang. After a few minutes of walking Kelly arrived at her house.

"Bye Emma. I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking into her house.

"Bye," Emma said before walking off. The sun was going down and her house was about two more blocks away. After a few moments she thought that she heard someone else's footsteps. She stopped but didn't hear anything. She kept walking but then stopped again when she felt someone tap her. She jumped then turned around. It was man in his mid-thirties, he was wearing casual clothes and had a goatee.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where Cape May Ave. is?" He asked politely.

"Oh yeah sure. You passed it. It is actually a street back." Emma replied.

"Can you show me where. I get lost easily." The man asked.

"I really have to get home…"Emma tried to tell him but he cut her off.

"Please, it will only take a second." The man said. Emma nodded and began walking with the man, she was a little scared but she didn't think anything wrong would happen

"So who are you looking for?" Emma asked, but then the man grabbed her by the waist and put his hand over her mouth.

"If you try to run or scream, I will kill you." He said in an evil tone.

Emma now had tears in her eyes. She didn't listen to him and stomped on his foot and tried to run but he had knocked her to the ground. Then everything went black.

Sorry of it's short. It's just the beginning so the other chapters will be longer. Please review!


	2. Missing

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Well any enjoy this chapter and everyone else will be in it shortly. Enjoy!

Emma stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes to find herself in a shack. She was trying to figure out where she was. It took a while but she had finally remembered the events from not long ago. She remembered walking home and the man stopping her for directions and remembered him pushing her on the ground.

"Oh God." Emma whispered. She began to cry because she was so scared.

"Your awake, good." A man's voice said.

Emma turned around to see the same man from yesterday.

"Who are you?" Emma asked her voice quivering.

"It's time to have my fun with you," He said, ignoring her question completely.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"Oh, all sorts of things," He said with evil grimace spread across his face. He then walked over to Emma and pulled her over to bedroom and he threw her on the bed.

"No! Please don't!" Emma screamed. He then slapped her in her face.

"If you scream again, I may not let you live." He said as he climbed on top of her and raped her.

"Ross, I'm calling the police. It's been three hours and she's not over Monica's or Phoebe's." Rachel said dialing 911.

About twenty minutes later the police arrived at the house.

"Hi, I'm Officer Hanson and I understand that you want to report your daughter missing." He said.

"Yes officer." Ross said.

"Well first I need to know where she could be like a friends' or family member yo-" Officer Hanson said but was cut off buy Rachel.

"She is no where! We already tried! Someone took her! Now go out there and find my daughter." Rachel shouted and then started crying.

"Rachel calm down. He's just doing his job." Ross said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry officer." Rachel said still crying.

He nodded, then continued," I'll need a picture or description."

"She has dirty blonde hair, and she has blue eyes. She has a mole on her right pinkie. This morning she was wearing a black shirt, with some camouflage Capri's and white tennis shoes. She was also wearing a light, brown jacket." Ross said.

"Ok. I think that I have everything I need. I will go to the car and file a missing person's report from there and I will start the search." He said before walking out.

"Oh God, Emma. Please come home." Rachel prayed softly.

"Rach, it will be alright. She will come home." Ross said he wanted to cry but needed to stay strong for Rachel.

"Ross what if some pervert has her? What if she is raped?" Rachel cried.

"Rachel you can't think like that." Ross said.

Rachel ignored him and ran upstairs.

"Emma where are you?" Ross said before plopping down on the couch.

So what did you think? Please review.


	3. Bad Dreams

Author's Note: Thanks guys for all the reviews. Enjoy chapter 3!

Ross had finally gotten Rachel to sleep but he, himself couldn't. He walked into the kitchen to fix himself some warm milk. A few minutes later the milk was done and as he poured the milk into a glass he heard a loud scream. Without thinking he ran upstairs into his and Rachel's room. He found her screaming and tossing and turning.

"Emma!" She screamed

"Ross put his arm around her and tried to wake her up from her nightmare. She stopped moving and calmed down. Her eyes opened and she pulled Ross closer to her.

"Ross! Oh god, it was horrible!" Rachel cried.

"Shh. It's ok." Ross said.

"No Ross. I saw Emma…she was just laying there…still. I wanted to help her but I couldn't" She said.

"We're going to find her ok." He said.

"Ross, I just want her to come home."

"I do too."

Emma woke up and she was lying on a dirty bed. She began to cry she wanted to go home. She had just been raped the night before and felt completely dirty. She searched around the room for windows or anything. She then remembered about her cell phone. She searched around for it on her body but it wasn't there. She sighed and thumped back on the bed. A few moments later the door to the bedroom opened and it was the man carrying a tray of food.

"I know that you're hungry." He said placing the food in front of her.

"Why should I trust anything you give me?" Emma said backing away from him.

"If you wanna eat then you will!" He snapped.

"Then I'll starve" Emma said.

"You are going to eat this." He said stuffing bread into her mouth. She immediately spit it out.

"You ungrateful little bitch," He said smacking her on her face with force. The hit was so hard that Emma moved a couple of inches on the bed. She grabbed her face and began to cry.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed.

"What did I tell you about screaming" The man said hitting her once more. Emma screamed in pain and began to cry even harder than before. He continued to hit her for a few minutes and then left. Emma curled up in the fetal position on the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Realizations Part One

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the positive reviews. I don't really know if I should put Joey in it or not. Give me your ideas. Well anyway, enjoy chapter 4!

Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chandler and even Phoebe and Mike were sitting around the kitchen table. They were talking.

"Ross, I just miss her so much," Rachel said crying.

"I know sweetie," Ross said tried to stay calm while around Rachel so she wouldn't have a complete breakdown.

"Look honey," Monica began," the police are going to find Emma and she is going to be ok when they do."

"Well at least your kids are safe," Rachel mumbled before upstairs.

"She's just upset," Ross tried to explain to Monica and Chandler.

"We completely understand," Chandler said.

There was silence for a while but Phoebe broke it.

"Well you know that we are going to help find her. She's our niece and we want her home too." Phoebe said.

"I know Pheebs." Ross said. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Ross got up from his chair and went to open the door.

'Hi Mr. Geller," Officer Hanson said.

"Hi, c'mon in." Ross said gesturing him into his home.

"Well Mr. Geller, our detectives on this case have found something that we believe belongs to your daughter." He said and then held up a pink and blue shoulder bag. "Is it her's?"

"Yes," Ross whispered. "Where did you find it?"

"About two blocks from here. Our detectives are looking in that area as we speak." Officer Hanson said.

"You mean that she could be right under our noses. I could go out there and find her myself!" Ross yelled.

"Mr. Geller that is not safe. Her kidnapper could be armed." He said.

"All the more reason to find her myself."

"Please leave it up to the professionals to look for your daughter."

"What going on?" Rachel asked coming down the stairs.

"Rachel, honey, they've found Emma's book bag just a couple of streets away from here." Ross said.

"What?" she gasped.

Emma awoke with a huge headache. Her body was sore and bruised from all of the hits and she could hardly move. She gave it her all to get up from the bed. She began to look around the room again for some kind of way to escape, but same as the day before she couldn't find anything. Emma didn't dare try to sneak out of the bedroom from the fear of being beat, even though she'd had been in there for the past three days. All she wanted was for to be at her home surrounded by her mom, dad, aunts, uncles and her two favorite cousins, Erica and Jack. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bedroom door open. She jumped when she heard her kidnapper.

"So you gained back consciousness." He said smugly.

"When my dad finds out who you are he will kill you!" Emma screamed.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He mocked back" What the hell is your dad going to do anyway. He was always a little punk!"

"Yo-you know my parents?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I know a lot about your parents." He said.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"You'll find out in time." He said.

"Why can't you just let me go! What have you my parents done to you?" She asked.

"Your dad took the one thing that I wanted the most."

"My mom," she whispered.

"Yes the beautiful Rachel Green."

"Geller! Her last name is Geller. Nothings going to change that!" She screamed.

"Not unless she wants you back safe and sound." He said.

Emma just stared at him in shock.


	5. Realizations Part Two

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really like them. I graduate middle school in 22 days! I can't wait! Please enjoy chapter 5.

"What?" Rachel gasped.

"They found her bag." Ross said again.

"We have investigators looking around that area." Officer Hanson added.

"Well, shouldn't we be out there too?" Rachel yelled causing everyone to come out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Monica asked.

"They've found Emma's belonging's about to blocks away from here." Rachel said," and I want to go and find her myself!"

"Mrs. Geller, like I told your husband please let the professionals find your daughter. You could get seriously hurt." Officer Hanson said.

"I don't care! I would give my life for Emma!" Rachel sobbed. Monica pulled Rachel in a reassuring hug.

Officer Hanson sighed. He felt bad for the couple and wanted to do his best in finding their daughter.

"Ok, here is what we will do. Tomorrow morning we will have your daughter's picture on every news station." he said.

"Then we will have a better chance in finding her soon?" Ross asked.

"Yes." Officer Hanson said. "But we still don't have any leads on who could have taken her, but we are looking in wooded area's. Do you have a recent picture of Emma?"

"Yes." Ross said taking a picture down from the fireplace." It's a school picture taken no more than a month ago." Ross said handing it to him.

"Thank you. I have to go so her picture will be up tomorrow morning." Officer Hanson said before leaving.

"Do you guys want us to leave?" Joey asked.

"Could you stay for a little bit longer? I think we all should be together right now." Rachel said for the first time in awhile.

"Sure." Everyone said in unison.

Emma stared at her kidnapper in shock.

"Yeah that's right. If you're mother wants you back then she will have to divorce your stupid ass father and marry me." He said.

"Don't talk about my dad that way!" Emma yelled. He then walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face, she then cried in pain.

"You keep it up, I'll make sure that you're dead before the sun comes up!" He said.

"Can you please just tell me who you are?"

"What? You're daddy hasn't been complaining about me for the past thirteen years?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked still crying from the hit.

"I met your mother along time ago, before you were a twinkle in her eye. Your dad never liked me looking at her. I wanted her so bad, but she only had eyes for that bastard. The one who cheated on her." He said.

"My dad wasn't in his right mind. They were on a-" she said but was cut off.

"They were on a break! Yeah doesn't everyone know the story? He slept with someone else because he thought that they were on a break, but your mother sure didn't think so. You know that story's been told so much it should actually be published."

"How do you know about that?" Emma asked.

"Let me tell you how I know. I was the one who she came running to after your dad left that night and the one she came running to when they broke up."

"You're not who I think you are?"

"Oh yeah!"


	6. Making The Call

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews. I know that most of you guessed that it was Gunther but it was actually Mark. Towards the end of the chapter I tried to make it seem like Gunther but I tricked you. Enjoy chapter 6.

Ross walked into the living room the next morning. He didn't have to work today. His job had given him leave when they found out what had happened. He flopped on the couch and turned on the television. His heart raced when he saw Emma's picture being displayed on the new station.

"_Fourteen year old Emma Geller was kidnapped four days ago not to far from her home in Westchester, New York." _The news anchor said. _"The only piece of evidence investigators have is her book bag witch was found about two blocks away from her home." _

The next shot on the screen was a reporter asking Officer Hanson questions.

"We are just waiting for new evidence and any possible phone calls. Kidnappers generally call the person they kidnapped family member's." Officer Hanson said.

"Are you going to have her parents make a statement sometime soon?" The reporter asked.

"We are not forcing them to do anything right now. The mother is emotionally distress and the father is doing everything he can to keep things in order."

Ross turned off the television and sighed. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted Emma home and for Rachel to be back to her old self. She was losing it these last couple of days and Ross didn't really know what to do for her.

"Ross?" Rachel asked coming down the steps. He looked up at her. Her face had gained so many years beyond her age. She hadn't slept really much and neither had him but she looked really different.

"What if she's dead?" Rachel said.

"Why are you thinking like that?" Ross asked shocked at what she said.

"Well don't they all turn out like that? I'm sorry I'm just going crazy or something. I just want her here with us." She faced the ground and began to cry. Ross came over to her and wrapped her into a hug. She silently cried on his chest and they stood there like that for a while.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're Mark. The guy who made them break up in the first place!" Emma shouted.

"Bingo!"

"My mom will never agree to leave my dad for a crazy jackass like you!" Emma screamed.

"What did I tell you about your mouth. I'll slit your throat!" Mark said.

Emma tensed up when he said that. She moved father away from him as she could and hugged her knees. Seeing that she was scared Mark left the room. He walked into a little seating area and turned on the television. When he saw Emma's picture on the screen he smiled. Now he could put his plan into action. He went back to the room where Emma was and went over to her.

"We are going to give Mommy and Daddy a call." He said in an evil tone. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the seating area. He threw her on a wooden chair and handcuffed her one of her hands to the armrest. He quickly dialed a number and waited for an answer. Someone picked up.

"Hello Ross." Mark said in a disguised voice.

I'm sorry I have to leave it off there. Sorry if it was short. Did anyone see Survivor last night? I'm so glad that Tom won. Yeah Tom! Please review.


	7. Making the Call Part Two

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. They really keep me going. I know that I have probably been updating too fast but you know… Sorry again for the last chapter being so short. To the one who asked who was Mark, he is the guy who Ross was always complaining about when she and Rachel were dating in season three. Which was some of the cause that made Ross and Rachel break up. The whole jealousy thing. Then after they broke up he went on a date with Rachel. I kind of think it would have been better with Gunther but I couldn't picture Gunther being mean, so Mark has this thing about him that makes him seem mean. Enough with my rambling enjoy chapter 7.

Rachel stared up at Ross when she heard the phone ring. He let her go and went over to the phone. He finally picked up at the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ross," said a disguised voice.

"Who is this?" Ross asked.

"I'm the one who has your daughter." Said the voice. Mark smacked Emma and she screamed causing Ross to jump.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Ross screamed.

"Don't worry she'll be safe."

"_Daddy!" _ Emma screamed. Tears started falling from his eyes, it was the first time during this whole deal that he cried. Hearing his daughter scream finally broke him.

"Ross!" Rachel was in the standing next to Ross already crying. She had heard everything. Ross was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his daughter's voice on the other line.

"Daddy! Please come and get me!" Emma said she was crying also.

"Honey, I'm doing everything I can. Your mom and I love you and you'll be home soon, baby. I promise." Ross said, Rachel then grabbed the phone from him.

"Emma sweetie, where are you?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Emma said before the phone was snatched away from her.

"What do you want us to do?" Rachel yelled.

"You will find out soon. I will contact you again shortly." He said before hanging up.

"Hello! Hello!" Rachel screamed into the phone. When she didn't get an answer she hung up and collapsed on the floor crying. A few moments later their front door flew open and there was standing Chandler and Monica.

"Oh my God!" Monica said seeing the sight before her.

"We saw the news this morning." Chandler said.

"The kidnapper just called." Ross whispered before crying again.

"Ross he's going to kill her! He's going to kill her!" Rachel screamed looking up from the ground. Ross went over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"We have to thing positive Rach."

"Wh- what did he say" Monica asked.

"Nothing." Rachel replied, "The bastard said that he was going to call back. We just talk to Emma."

"Is she all right?" Monica asked.

"Of course she's not all right Mon! He's torturing her in the hellhole he's keeping her in. She was screaming and crying. Monica I wanted to help her so much, I wanted to go and save her. I'm afraid I will never see my daughter again alive." Rachel said. She broke out of Ross' embrace and walked out of the house. Ross was about to go after her when Monica stopped him.

"I'll do it," she said before leaving.

"Chandler what am I going to do?" Ross asked.

"I don't know." Chandler said truthfully.

"What if Rachel is right. What if he's going to kill her?"

"You have to pray for the best. Whatever happens you know that we're here for you."

"Rachel is losing it. She can't take it. I'm afraid that she is going to do something drastic. I may not show a lot of emotion, but I'm just trying to stay strong for Rachel but I can't do it any longer. I just can't!" Ross shouted. Chandler went over to his friend and gave him a hug.

"Have you called the police about the call yet?" Chandler asked breaking the hug.

"No."

"Well, dial." He said taking the phone off the hook and handing it to Ross. He took the phone and started dialing.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews. I graduated middle school and moving to the ninth. I'm so happy! Please enjoy chapter 8.

The Next Day… 

Ross walked into the kitchen to fix some coffee. He wanted to be awake just in case the kidnapper called. He tried to get Rachel to rest but she refused. Officer Hanson was there too just in case he called. Ross came back a few minutes later with a tray of coffee.

"Thank you," Officer Hanson said. Ross just nodded. There was a moment of silence until the ring of the phone broke it. Ross quickly jumped to pick it up and put it on speakerphone for everyone to hear.

"Hello," Ross said nervously.

"Hello, Ross." Said the kidnapper.

"What do you want us to do!" Ross asked angrily.

"What's the rush Dr. Geller?"

"How do you know I'm a doctor?"

"Oh I know a lot about you and your family. I've been monitoring you, Emma, Rachel and the rest of your family for the past two months." Said the kidnapper.

"Who are you?" Ross asked.

"Time will tell. Now this is what you need to do for me so you can see your daughter alive. Are you listening?"

"Yes, now what is it!"

"I want you and Rachel and only you two to come down to Overlea's Liquors at twelve midnight. If anyone follows you I will murder you daughter right in front of you." He said.

Ross' breath caught in his throat when he heard what he said and Rachel started silently crying.

"Good, and Ross I know that you're on speakerphone the distance in your voice is a huge giveaway." After that was said the line went dead.

"Ross how do we know that he's not lying. Emma could be dead already." Rachel said.

"She's not dead ok." Ross said.

"Look can we all just calm down ok. We need a plan." Officer Hanson said. "just in case this maniac tries anything."

"He said for it to be only Rachel and I. I'm not going to risk my daughter being killed."

" If we think together here than the plan will be fool proof." Officer Hanson said. "I'm going to call for backup, there are woods in the back of Overlea's Liquors, and it'll be easier to hide. It's very secluded."

"I don't know about this." Ross said.

"Trust me, I've been doing this job for twelve years. I know what I am doing."

"I hope so,"

Author's Note: I know this is weak but the climax should be coming soon. Review!


	9. The Meeting

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. My computer was on the fritz for a while and also I just started high school so that's been some work. So I will definitely try to update at a steady pace. So enjoy chapter 9.

Ross and Rachel drove in silence to their destination. Rachel was staring absentminded out of the window seeming to be lost in thought. Ross occasionally looked at her with sadness in his eyes. This whole ordeal had put a spell on her and him. A few minutes later the car stopped and Rachel snapped out of it.

"We're here." Ross said turning the car off. Rachel didn't say anything and just looked around at her surroundings. It was pretty dark out and Officer Hanson was right, there were a lot of trees. The way they swift from the slight breeze and how they cast shadows was just too much for her. Rachel then suddenly tensed up at the thought off the kidnapper coming from behind a tree and have Emma's dead body with him. She shook her head at the thought and came back to reality.

"Rachel?" Ross said.

"Sorry, I'm just scared."

"Me too." He said. They both got out of the car and before shutting the door Ross grabbed his flashlight. He looked around and saw no sign of Officer Hanson, which was good.

Then there was a crackling noise. They both started to look around for the source. Suddenly they saw a man dressed in black come out of the woods dragging along someone. Rachel and Ross gasped and realized that it had must been Emma. The man finally stopped a few feet away from them. Ross pointed the flashlight at the person and realizing that he had a face mask on. Rachel began to walk towards them but then the man pulled out a very sharp butcher knife. She stopped in her tracks and made her way back to Ross.

"We're here. Now what do you want?" Ross asked firmly.

The man cocked his head to the side and laughed a bit.

"What's so damn funny?" Ross questioned.

"I just thought that you would want to know who I was." He said.

Rachel eyes then went big. She knew that voice from somewhere but couldn't place a face with it. It took her a few moments but then she gasped. She looked at the man and let out a sob.

"Mark!" she cried.

"Bingo!" Mark said dropping Emma and taking off his masked. Emma let out a shriek when she hit the ground. Ross looked at his daughter and immediately went to help her but Mark stabbed him in the arm and he let out a scream.

"Ross!" Rachel shouted leaning over him and saw blood seeping through his shirt.

"What do you want!" Ross shouted clutching his arm.

"I want one thing and one thing only. I want Rachel." He said simply.

"You want me?"

"Did I stutter? Yes, I want you. This bastard over there stole you from me! I love you Rachel! I need you!" Mark screamed.

"You need help!" Rachel screamed.

"I would watch what I'd say of I were you. You must have forgotten who control's how long your daughter lives." He said waving the knife around which was covered in Ross's blood.

"Mark you can't do this. We'll give you money anything! I can't leave Ross!" Rachel cried.

"You'll do for her wouldn't you?" Mark asked picking up Emma off the ground and placing the knife at her neck. Emma began crying and then Rachel's face soften. She looked at Ross who was lying helpless on the ground and at her daughter. She couldn't let her daughter die for her selfish decisions. She looked at Ross again and knelt down next to him and kissed him one last time.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I can't let her die. I'll always love you." Rachel whispered to him. He just nodded and looked at her as she walked towards Mark.

"Let her go." Rachel said to Mark. He smiled and let her go. Emma quickly jumped into her mother's arms and began to cry even harder. Rachel held her daughter so tightly she knew for sure that Emma could hardly breathe. Rachel loosened her grip on Emma and wiped away her tears and her own.

"Look honey, you have to go to daddy now. I can't be with you or daddy." Rachel said.

"No mom, there has to be another way!" Emma cried.

"I'm sorry there isn't."

'You don't have to do this for me." Emma said.

"Yes I do. Just always remember that I love you and that will never change. Tell your uncle, aunts and cousins that I love them so much. Ok?" Rachel said.

"Ok." She said. Rachel gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and walked towards Mark.

"I knew that you loved me." Mark grinned.

"I'm doing this for my daughter. Now throw the knife in the woods and we can go." Rachel said deadpanned. Mark looked at her and did just that. He didn't see any point of needing it. Just as they were both about to walk away a voice stopped them.

"Stop right there!" It shouted.

So I'm ending the chapter there. I'm sorry if it might be kind of bland. There should be at least two more chapters. I might do a sequel you know how she's dealing with it and the trials and tribulations of it. Well please review!


	10. Confrontation

Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm glad that everyone still likes this story. I thought that you guys would have to be like " what's this story about again?" I'm seriously ready to finish this story, so if you have any ideas for this story, please feel free to share. Here's chapter 10, enjoy!

"Stop right there!" Someone shouted. Rachel turned around to see who it was and she only two paramedics tending to Ross and Emma and Officer Hanson before Mark grabbed her and started run towards the woods.

"I said stop!" Officer Hanson screamed once again.

Mark was half way there with Rachel dragging behind him but then a few police officers blocked his way. He turned to the go the other way but a few more cops blocked his way. He was trapped from all directions of armed cops.

"Don't shoot or I'll kill her!" Mark said taking a gun out of his jacket and pointing it at Rachel's temple.

"Drop your gun." Officer Hanson said over the loud speaker.

"No! You drop your guns!" Mark yelled. Rachel began to cry softly and was wondering at each second if it would be her last.

"Mark, please listen to them." Rachel cried.

"Shut up." He said.

Officer Hanson went over to Ross and Emma. Ross had already been bandaged and both him and Emma were refusing to go to the hospital until Rachel was free.

"Ross, do you know anything about this guy?" He asked.

"Yeah, his name is Mark and he was Rachel's ex-co worker and sort of ex boyfriend. Look it's a long story, they went out once and was into before while we were dating… look just go save my wife." Ross said.

"Alright," he said walking back over to his cop car. He sighed and began talking on the loud speaker again.

"Mark, please drop your weapon. We can make a deal or something, please do not shoot." He said.

Mark didn't listen to them and kept the gun pointed at Rachel's head.

"If you pull that trigger than you'll be in a lot more trouble then you're already are." Officer Hanson said.

Mark didn't move from his position and Officer Hanson sighed. He walked over to his fellow officers.

"What do I do? Everything I'm saying is not going to this guy's head." He said frustrated.

"Well, I have an idea." Said one officer.

"Well, tell me cause we don't have much time here."

"Lets make a deal with him. Only for it to be fake, because we all know that we don't this bastard only have a few years and walk away happy." Said the officer.

"So you're saying if we tell this guy that we'll offer him something, like money and if he accepts we'll be ok, but what if he doesn't."

"We'll see when we get to that point." Said the officer.

"Alright," Officer Hanson sighed walking back over to his car.

"Listen, Mark. We all decided that we would make a deal with you just name it. We'll offer money, or decrease on prison time, anything if you just let Rachel go." Officer Hanson.

"Is anyone listening to me! I said that the only thing that I want is Rachel, that's why I kidnapped Emma." Mark yelled.

"I'm sorry sir. I can't allow you to do that."

"Well, I don't want your money." Mark said.

Officer Hanson turned to look at a certain officers, he nodded and he understood what he meant. He really didn't want to have to come this far, but a person life was on the line. The officer aimed his gun at Mark and carefully made sure where the gun was pointing. His gun went off and all you could hear was screams. Mark and Rachel both fell to the ground.

"Mom!" Emma screamed.

I'm sorry I just need another cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself. Thanks again for the reviews you guys. I think there is definitely going to be two more chapters. So please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks guys for reviewing! This story has turned out better than I thought. I think this is the last chapter, but let me know if you want one more. If want more I can only do one more because I want to start a new story soon. So enjoy chapter 11.

"Mom!" Emma screamed. Then everyone was silent. Emma broke out of the paramedic's arms and walked where her mom lay.

"Emma, wait it's dangerous!" Officer Hanson yelled after her. She didn't listen and kept walking. When she reached her mother she knelt down beside her. She saw Mark lying in his own pool of blood right next to Rachel. Emma gagged a bit but then pulled herself together. She then began to shake her mom to see if she would respond. A few moments later Rachel began to stir. Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Emma?" Rachel asked lifting herself up.

"Yeah mom, it's me."

As soon as the officers saw Rachel get up they rushed over. That's when she realized that Mark was next to her.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he is. I though you had died because you went down with him." Emma said trying to control her tears.

"Emma where's Ross?" Rachel asked starting to panic.

"Dad is alright. Look here he comes." Emma said pointing to her dad who was clutching his arm. Rachel then stood up and embraced him into a hug.

"Honey, are you alright?" Ross asked still holding her.

"Yes, I'm fine, but what about you?"

"Let's not worry about me. Let's just worry about you and Emma." He said pulling his daughter into the hug too.

"I've missed you so much sweetie." Ross said.

"I've missed you too dad." Emma cried.

"I promise that I will never let anything like this happen to you again, ok?" Ross said.

"I know dad."

There moment was interrupted when Officer Hanson walked towards them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that Mark is dead and he will be taken to the morgue in the morning. I know I shouldn't be asking this but do know any family that he might have?" Officer Hanson asked.

"No, sir." Rachel said.

"Alright, well I have to go down to the station to tell them that the case is closed." He said.

"Thank-you Officer Hanson for everything." Ross said shaking his hand.

"Yes thank-you." Rachel added.

"You're very much welcome and please call me Ty." He said and then walked away.

"Hey mom, dad can I go talk to Officer Hanson real quick?" Emma asked.

"I don't know sweetheart…" Rachel said afraid of letting her daughter out of her sight.

"Mom, I promise that I will be right back." Emma said.

"Ok, but hurry back." Rachel said and Emma went to find Ty. He was about to climb into his car when Emma called his name.

"Emma what's wrong?" Ty asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm grateful for everything you've done." Emma said.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me, I was just doing my job." He said.

"Yes, I do. I could have been dead or my mom could have been." Emma said.

"Well, you're welcome. I'm just glad that I could bring you back to your family." Ty said.

"It's just that I feel that I should do something to thank you."

"Well, just do me one huge favor. Don't talk to strangers again." He said.

"Promise." Emma said.

"Well you probably should go back to parents. I'll come by to see how you are doing soon, ok?"

"Yeah. Bye." She said before going back to her mom and dad.

"What was that about?" Ross asked.

"I just had to say thank-you, that's all." Emma said smiling.

"We're ready to take you guys to the hospital." Said a paramedic leading them up to the cop car. Emma got in first and Rachel and Ross stopped for a moment. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, something that they hadn't shared in a while. They both smiled and climbed into the car.

That's the end! I know that it was kind of corny but I didn't know how else to end it. Well, review me your opinions!


End file.
